


Just for this Moment, As Long As You're Mine

by evanescentwoodnymph



Series: Widowmaker Drabbles [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Recreational Drug Use, porn w/o plot told in vignettes, vague references to eating disorders, wow i can't believe gerry and amy were in love and loved each other :T
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentwoodnymph/pseuds/evanescentwoodnymph
Summary: "Amélie looked down at Gérard, chuckling. He joined in, turning to hide his face in her leg. The two of them work themselves into hysterics, utterly forgetting what was so funny in the first place. "





	Just for this Moment, As Long As You're Mine

The two of them finally had the weekend to spend together. Amélie got home first, and she fussed about their long-vacant apartment, dusting and washing the sheets. They needed to invest in a housekeeper for when they were away.

 After vacuuming, the ballerina flopped on the couch with a huff. Travelling and cleaning all day left her rather exhausted. She let her eyes slip shut. Perhaps just a brief nap…

Gérard balanced luggage, groceries, and flowers in his arm as he unlocked the door, stepping into the apartment. Just as he was about to call for Amélie, he discovered her slumbering on the couch. Smiling, he slipped inside as quietly as possible, first setting the groceries in the kitchen, and bringing his suitcase into their bedroom.

 While he started dinner, he felt two arms curl around his waist from behind.

 “If you’re tired, you should sleep until dinner is ready.”

 “I missed you.”

 He smiled, turning around to face is fiancée. “I missed you, too.”

 The smile on her face faded suddenly, as she no doubt noticed that Gérard had a lazy eye that he didn’t have before.

“What happened?”

“Come now, love, I don’t want to discuss work the entire weekend with you…” he responded, offering an apologetic smile.

Bringing her fingertips to his eyelid, her frown did not fade. She knew what she was getting into when she accepted his proposal, but she wasn’t desensitized to any bodily harm that could come to her lover.

“Tell me when you’re ready,” she said softly before standing on her toes to kiss his cheek.

 Nodding, Gérry took Amélie’s hand, kissing it.

 There would be a time to discuss explosions and attempts on his life, but he was more interested in seeing his étoile smile.

Noticing the vase of flowers, Amélie moved to the table to smell them as Gérard continued dinner. They weren’t angry with each other-- she knew not to push these topics, and he knew that eventually he would have to talk about it. They’ve had this discussion dozens of times. It was a matter of reading the temperature of the room. Gérard was right. Tonight wasn’t about work or worries. It was about them. All that mattered right now was that he was home in one piece.

 

-

Things were better over dinner. They dropped it, and Amélie, as usual, was eating like she had not touched food in months.

“Slow down… If you eat any faster, I’ll have no choice but to enter you into some kind of contest.”

 Bad idea.

 Amélie had just taken a sip from her wine, she snorted, bringing a hand over her nose and mouth before going into a coughing fit. Gérard was teetering between concerned and amused, moving to hand her a napkin.

 “Merci,” said Amélie between coughs and giggles, as she wiped her face. She excused herself to the bathroom, and as Gérard watched her walk away, he noticed that she did indeed look thinner.

 Not tonight.

 

-

 

Tummies full, the two lovers now cuddled on the couch. They brought the wine with them into the living area and they caught up on local public programing. One of their favourite things to do together. Gérard rested his head on Amélie’s thigh, and she idly played with his hair. The aroma from his sebsi wafted through the air, as they commented what was on the television, passing the pipe between themselves. Soon enough, the two of them found themselves giggling at the tacky antiques being shown on the television, vowing to _most definitely_ decorate whatever future house they lived in with such kitsch.

 “I draw the line at creepy dolls, however, Lida.”

 “Divorced.”

 “Ah, oui? So soon?”

 “Most definitely, I want every corner decorated with the most unsettling dolls possible.”

 “If that’s the case, then I think I deserve an entire room dedicated to spiders and other arachnids.”

 “You wouldn’t _dare._ ”

 “Only fair, chérie~”

 “Fine, fine, I take it back. Let’s compromise.”

 “How?”

 “We get really, _really_ bad nude portraits of us.”

 “That’s far more frightening. Do you really want to wake up in the middle of the night to my shrieking like a child in reaction to me seeing my own naked image?”

 “... Of course I do.”

 “Cruel woman.”

 Amélie looked down at Gérard, chuckling. He joined in, turning to hide his face in her leg. The two of them work themselves into hysterics, utterly forgetting what was so funny in the first place.

 

-

Eventually the two of them forgot about pipes, wine, and television and found themselves making out on the couch, still giggling between kisses. Gérard had pulled his fiancée onto his lap, the two of them wrapped up and indulging in each other after so long of being apart.

Amélie groaned, frustrated that they wouldn't have enough time together. Never enough time.

“What’s wrong?” Gérard murmured, running his fingers up and down Amé’s spine, his eyes half-lidded, taking in the way his lover bit her lip. She looked flustered. He wanted to soothe her.

 “I miss you already.”

 “So do I.”

 Pulling her into another kiss, he brought his fingers to her loosely tied hair, lightly scratching her scalp.

 “No sense missing each other while we have each other,” he whispered against her lips,  “why don't we make the most of our company~?”

 “Mm Gèr,” she groaned again. She didn't care he sounded silly. They were the only two people in the world, he could be as ridiculous as he wanted.

 “You know, those little videos you send to me are _lovely,_ but nothing compares to having a lap full of perfection right here.”

 “I’m charmed,” Amé deadpanned, a grin growing on her face as she rolled against Gérard’s erection.

Gérard laughed once, his focus faltering a little feeling Amélie’s fingers trail under his shirt. That came off easily, and within moments gentle fingers and lips ghosted over his scars-- a touch that had been long-awaited. He tilted her head up, a little overcome with the fullness in his heart for her. He flipped her over so that she was lying on the couch, her hair falling from its loose bun, now spread over her shoulders and cushions. He loved the chestnut colour she did her hair, how it brought out her eyes. That smouldering look she gave him made him _weak_.

 They were kissing again, Gérard’s knee now pressed between Amélie’s legs, causing her to moan into their kissing, to grind against him.

 God, she was wet. If it weren’t for the fact that she was so tired from travelling all day, she would have most definitely had Gérard tied up, at her mercy to ride and peg until the wee hours of the morning. Her nails dug deeper into his back at the thought. Wasn’t there any way they could spend more time together? One day, she swore she would have half a mind to march right down to Switzerland and whisk her fiancé away.

 Truth of the matter was they were both quite married to their jobs. They understood this about each other, embraced it even. It made these brief reunions all the more passionate. After all, given the physical demands of their jobs, it wouldn’t be long before they had to retire. Then they had an entire lifetime to be domestic and play house.

Things were better this way for now.

 “Je t'aime tellement~” Amélie whispered as he kissed and nipped at her neck. And damn if it wasn’t the truth.

 With an “I love you, too” Gérard sat back up, taking Amélie’s hand, kissing it before tugging her gently. “Bedroom, my love?”

 Romantic declaration of the century.

 “Lead the way.”

 Gérard’s heart leapt in his chest seeing the way his fiancée looked at him. God, he wanted those gorgeous hazel eyes to be the last thing he ever saw. The two giggled and kissed their way to the bedroom where they stripped, and landed on the plush and inviting bed. It felt good to be home, all wrapped up in each other, no next-day commitments, no limitations of how they could spend their time together.

In a quiet moment, the two looked over each other, not saying a word. Amélie brushing her thumb along Gérard’s jawline. Gérard wondering if it were possible to ever convey in words how adorable the gap in Amélie’s teeth was. Drawn to each other again, they lie making out on the bed-- legs entangled, Gérard’s hand running over Amélie’s ass, Amélie nipping and sucking Gérard’s tongue. Pulling her on top of him, he broke their kissing with a soft pant, licking his lips, holding Amé by the waist.

 He bought up his finger, curling it in a beckoning motion, to which Amé lowered herself so that their chests were pressed together. Nipping at his earlobe, a smile could be heard in her voice when she murmured “What is it?” low and sweet in his ear.

 “Want to eat you out, Lida~”

 “That what you want to do, old man~?”

 “Oui,” came Gérry’s breathless response.

 “Mmm, I don’t know...” A hand was now wrapped around his cock, stroking him lazily. “You didn’t even shave.”

 “I won’t beg…”

 A kiss, and he was met with those bright hazel eyes.

 “Beg~”

 Damn.

  _Fuck_.

 “S'il vous plaît… ma belle Lida Rose.”

 The pleading that followed only served to make Amé wetter. She loved hearing his musical, yet assertive voice as little more than a whisper, spilling desperate words meant just for her. How could she say no? (Full disclosure: she never intended to.)

 With permission granted, Amélie laid back while Gérry moved between her legs, kissing down her chest, her abdomen, rolling a finger over one of her nipples, noticing how she held her breath. Cute~. Resting his head on her thigh, he spread her lips open a lifting the hood of her clit.

 Feeling figers lace in his hair, and pull him closer to his lover’s pussy, he groaned and flicked his tongue out to taste her folds. He centered himself, dragging his tongue over her clit, getting shivers with how Amélie’s breath shifted, those little moans, the way she panted his name. He could hear the smile in her voice. Feel her asking for more with how her nails lightly dug in his scalp.

 He was jonesing.

 And wasn’t she a vision? The way their eyes met when he sent his gaze up. That sweet smile on her face when he winked at her, and brought his finger to tease at her pussy all the while sucking gently on her clit.

 Slipping his finger in easily, he curled his finger slowly, fluidly, feeling out how wet Amé was, the way she ground against him.

 When he added another finger, she wrapped her leg around him, her nails digging a bit harder. He kept this up before it started to hurt, finally pulling away, sitting back on his heels, getting an eye-full of Amé. Those long legs, her chest heaving up and down, her blown-out pupils.

 Amélie, for her part, delighted in the glisten of Gérard’s lips, the stupid look he got on his face whenever they made love. That little strand of hair that always got in his face.

 One would think after years of dating he’d be used to her by now. Indeed, it excited her how he always seemed to be so in awe before. In that way, they were perfectly matched. She liked the way she held his attention, like everything she did was a performance for him.

 “Come here~”

 Gérard did as he was told, moving to lie down next to Amélie. He stroked the side of her face before kissing her, moaning when Amé’s tongue darted into his mouth, tasting herself on him.

 As they kissed, Amé climbed on top of Gérard, reaching between them to position his dick at her entrance.

 “You want my pussy?”

 “Oui, Amé~”

 That was all Amélie needed to hear. She hovered over Gérard’s cock for a moment, and dropped down.  
  
Without getting the chance to recover, she started bouncing up and down his lover’s dick with no mercy, bringing her hand down to play with her clit.  
  
Groaning, Gérard looked up at his lover-- vision clouded by lust. His fiancée’s chestnut hair flew back with every drop, mouth hanging open, sounding the most delicious moans. Squeezing her hips, he guided Amé’s movements.  
  
Fuck, she was gorgeous.  
  
And she felt gorgeous. Felt so hot to draw those sweet moans from him. Felt so hot when that cock grazed her g-spot.

  
She tilted her head, getting close enough that she slowed down.  
  
Gérard was all too familiar with that sign. Lifting her up slightly, he picked up where his lover left off, thrusting into her. Hitting her g-spot over and over.  
  
A hand slapped onto Gérard’s chest, and  Amélie gasped, producing no sound as she was fucked into so good.

“Come for me, Lida~”

 Letting out a blissful sigh, Amélie did just that, collapsing down on Gérry as she twitched around his dick. He slowed down, kissing her sweetly. “Feel good?”

 “Ah, oui~”

 “Want me to keep going?”

 “Mmhmm~” She was now kissing him, silently hoping he’d get on with it already. She was already good and relaxed.

 Accepting kisses and permission to go on, Gérard kept going, gently flipping Amé over. He couldn’t last long with how hot and wet she felt. The way she squeezed around his dick. He nipped and sucked on her neck as he fucked into her, practically purring with how her fingers felt running up and down his back.

 “Mm~ Gér~”

 Thrusting a little harder and deeper, he came at last, holding Amélie close before slipping out and peppering her collars with kisses while she played with his hair.

 Eventually, Gérard scooted up to hold Amélie against his still-flushed chest, petting the side of her head.

 “Mm, want to clean up?”  
  
“Oui… you came inside…”

 Embarrassed and a little scandalized, Gérard’s eyes widened.

 “You said I could after the surgery~!”

 “I know what I said, amor… I just feel uncomfortable getting up to walk.”

 “Then I suppose I will just have to carry you.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i thrive on comments  
> title is from 'as long as you're mine' from wicked  
> in this house we love and respect msr gerry L, don't @ me  
> also sorry for not tying up loose ends, that's not how i roll (this time)


End file.
